vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rhiabloom12/Hello Plant Journal
In the mini game for Hello Planet there is a journal in the shelter whose translation is below. I am not absolutley sure about the "child" The line where That child and Luka are in shelter 1. is stated the Japanese is あのコとルカがいるシェルター1も. The best translation for コ I could find was child and I think it makes sense. I know it is only a phonetic symbol and may mean many kanji so if anyone knows anything better please share. × month × day (Day 1) Possibly, I might be the last human. There is no communication from anyone. For some reason I think I feel strange because I am the last life. I will continue this record until life ends. But now, that will be the only thing except... × month × day (Day 2) The world ended because of A diplomatic matter too Said to be a country’s conspiracy. Surely, the yarn was a in long state of tension That day it was snapped... But, now it is impossible to know the cause. × month × day (Day 3) They launched the first missile To a country I don’t know where. If you dare say... In the emptiness of every direction a light blinked. That sky has fallen. That blue sky did fall. × month × day (Day 4) The war began 5 years ago. When the sky fell, I saved myself in shelter 2. The communication with the other shelter was quickly ceased. That child and Luka are in shelter 1. I went to shelter 1 because 2 people had become worried × month × day (Day 5) Everyone outside of the shelter was melted, and was broken. I went to shelter 1, Nobody was living there. Over there I could not find that thing. × month × day (Day 6) Shelter 1 could not bear the shock it seems. Shelter 1 most of its functions were stopped. Shelter 1 when we went there, Already my body was shabby. I found Luka had slowly broken, And fainted on the spot. × month × day (Day 7) I opened my eyes and my feet had become unable to move. Luka is trying to help me. It seems I was put inside a care capsule. Is Miku okay... Shelter 1’s power was not necessarily completely lost. It seems there is an emergency power supply unit. × month × day (Day 8) Seemingly, that child appears to be dead. Luka told that to me And turned away, dragging her foot For a long time, she did not come back. When I listened carefully a sad song could faintly be heard. × month × day (Day 9) To change Miku’s source, I tried to access the computer. On examination the network was barely alive Several man-made satellites Were found to not be completely dead yet. However, is that gray cloud the reason... Communication was quickly cut off. × month × day (Day 10) Accessing the satellite allowed us to confirm life reactions. The world's population is 39 people. A population of about 60 billion became 39 people. × month × day (Day 11) It is 29 days after “The Day the Sky Fell”. Humans are gone except me. And non-human’s life reaction is 0. This star’s organisms have become only me. Luka will soon also, become unable to move. And then, I too... × month × day (Day 12) Is this what despair feels like? Did humans know what it was? × month × day (Day 13) I watched the album’s data In order to cheer me up Miku Was singing in a video. Unknowingly tears ran down my cheeks... × month × day (Day 14) Miku maybe... Maybe after I’ve gone You might wake up in a world with nobody. × month × day (Day 15) This, thing may be meaningless. But, I was properly living through things. I’m leaving this record so Miku will be aware. × month × day (Day 16) I let Miku sleep... I, exist inside Miku By the precious memories of Miku and me I might have wanted to preserve this. × month × day (Day 17) Memories, there are many memories. Why are the memories important? Miku remembers what you say if you put it. I wonder if it is difficult because it is memories. Will that potted plant properly have the bud come out? What color flowers will bloom... × month × day (Day 18) I think the time I sleep is longer. Medicine also has become fewer. If I was with Miku, would I have lived longer? × month × day (Day 19) Luka is in sleep mode... × month × day (Day 20) ' Purely, I look out the window. The gray clouds are only flowing as always. The rain gradually, seems to be eroding the building. Man cannot bear the rain anymore, It seems to have become a harmful liquid. Miku too could not bear it '× month × day (Day 21) Breathing, painful... When the condition is bad, is that why was I given Miku? Miku gave me sung songs. Friendly songs, the songs give energy. Sleepy... I wonder if it occurred. Tomorrow, after I’m able to wake up from this sleep I’ll sing to Miku. × month × day (Day 22) I tried to sing... Miku had said. “The important thing for a song is heart.” More, I want to sing with all my heart. × month × day (Day 23) This is going to be the last diary... 1 more time, I want to see the blue sky. I want to see a bird fly in the blue sky. For a gentle blue sky returns So that it will not fall again Could I do something? Did the bud come out? Miku, I want to see you. Next time I open my eyes I wish you will be near me... Category:Blog posts